1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator in which a heat transfer structure is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator lowers a temperature therein for freezing food or storing food under refrigeration by discharging cooling air generated by a refrigeration cycle performed by a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, and the like.
Because it is vitally important for such a refrigerator to maintain the temperature in the refrigerator at a low temperature, gaskets are installed at inside edges of doors so as to prevent the cooling air discharged into the refrigerator from leaking to the outside of the refrigerator and to prevent external heat of the refrigerator from transferring into the refrigerator.
Because an inside of a storage compartment of the refrigerator is provided to maintain a low temperature lower than that of the outside of the refrigerator, a dew condensation phenomenon occurs around doors of the refrigerator at which the storage compartment meets the outside of the refrigerator.
Because of such a dew condensation phenomenon, unnecessary moisture is accumulated on a surface of the refrigerator, and thus an aesthetically and sanitarily bad effect occurs.